Kino
by jonica77
Summary: A girl who was abandoned at the age of three under the care of her aunt, left home to search for her lost family. She learns how to jump dimensions and meets new people and a shocking discovery awaits her. What's in store for her? Well come and see. The fun's just beginning! There's actually more than one anime and cartoon incorporated here, so it's really crazy! Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! First of all, this is my very first fanfic ever! Secondly it's actually a really random one because it's got a lot of cartoons and animes incorporated in it. So if you're not a cartoon fan, you may skip the cartoon-based chapters if you want, but I urge you to read them cause they might hold some important info as the story progresses. Thirdly and lastly, but most importantly, the fanfic is not mine alone, it's actually mostly my best friend's but she's too lazy to create her own account. I only add a few ideas here and there, so we work together! I just had to post her story because it's so funny! It's gone really far but I just have to type it down, which can be tiring!

So this chapter is your classic fairytale cartoons-based. But it's important to read, because it has important info you need to get the story. The future chapters will have the animes (my favourite part!) So here! Enjoy!

…..

It was 6am and Kino was already packed up and ready to leave the small cottage she called home, which she probably wouldn't see again for a really long time. She put the backpack on her back and walked out of the cottage. She turned around to look back and was suddenly embraced by Aunt Nana, her apparent guardian, who looked after her like her own daughter ever since she was three years old.

"Please make sure you stay alive a-and m-make s-sure you stay away from c-creepy s-strangers, ok?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'm sure we'll see each other again, soon."

That still didn't prevent the aunt from bursting into tears.

"Aunt Nana! You're making my shirt wet. Don't cry, I'll be fine, you know me."

"But I'll miss you so much!"

"Me too! But once I find them, I'll bring them back and we won't be so lonely anymore, because we'll be a big happy family again! You can count on me, so stop crying, please."

Aunt Nana rubbed her eyes. "Ok, I'm counting on you. Hurry back, ok?"

Kino gave her a huge grin. "Sure! See ya, Bye!"

And with that, she turned around and walked on the path through the forest.

As time passed by, It was getting a little brighter in the morning. Suddenly, a white man, dressed in white clothes, on a white horse appeared before her and rode passed, disappearing out of sight.

_Ok…. That was weird. Is this how fairytale land is? Since I haven't really being out._

Kino continued walking. The reason she left home was to find her family. Apparently, they had something important to look for and they just _had _to leave under the care of Aunt Nana, not that she minded Aunt Nana being her guardian (Aunt Nana was practically the most generous and lovable human in the whole wide world!). It's just that, what kind of parents leave their three year old girl to go on some treasure hunt! Well Kino's parents were _**that**_kind. But Kino never hated them, she was just irritated a bit that she was left out on their adventure and now she had to go and look for them. She just turned twelve and was allowed to go search for them, besides, she was quite mature for her age.

Kino snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a red man, dressed in red and on a disturbingly red horse in front of her. He stared at her and then rode passed her and disappeared.

_Yikes! What next an orange man with an orange horse, it can't get worse than that._

It got darker as she continued walking in the forest. Just then, a pitch black man, dressed in black, on a black horse appeared, stared at her and then rode passed her and disappeared.

_Scratch what I thought, cause it just did. It's getting a little bit creepy being out here in the dark._

And as if her wish came true, she found a house, right in the middle of the forest, except it had everything screaming stay away at her in her mind. There were poles with skulls on them glowing, being used as torches, the house looked haunted and dark, and the door had a monster-like mouth with sharp teeth as a key hole and a bone hanging on the door used for knocking on the door.

Kino stared at the house and wanted to turn around and walk away, but instead found an old-looking witch holding a broomstick behind her. Kino felt her hair stand on the back of her neck.

"What brings you here?" the witch asked with a creepy voice.

"Um… Just passing by, that's all." Kino was about to walk passed her, but the witch blocked her way instead.

"No, you must be tired, why don't you come and rest in my house. That's not a request, it's an order. It gets lonely here and I want some company! So come and stay for the night or I'll summon the wolves to have you for supper!"

"O-okay, sheesh, I'll come!"

Kino entered the house after the witch unlocked it. The inside wasn't as creepy and cold as the outside if the house was. It was actually warm and cozy. But that didn't give Kino an excuse to get comfy.

"Vassilisa!"

"Yes my lady." _Lady?_

"Prepare my supper and for this girl!"

"Yes, my lady."

And the girl left to wherever the kitchen was.

"Um….. ma'am, may I ask something?"

"Yes."

"Who were those white, red and black men on horses in the forest? I'm sure you've seen them."

"The white man is my morning, the red one is my bright sun and the black man is my dark night."

_Okay, I better get out of this twisted place, that I had no idea was a day's walk away from my home. That's too close! It's a good thing she doesn't know that, I hope._

The witch went up to her bedroom, after she greedily ate. Kino remained in the living room. The other girl was staring at her food.

"You can have my food, I'm not really hungry, or the mood to eat."

"Thank you!" The girl replied as she took the food and ate.

"What is a girl like you doing here anyway?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I'm just working for a short time until she finally gives me a candle to take home. I'm Vassilisa by the way."

"Kino. Is that so? I'm looking for my family and this old witch forced me to stay here for the night!"

" You must be tired. Let me show you to your room so that you can rest for your journey tomorrow."

Kino looked around the room she was in. _I'm not sleeping. What if the witch wants to cast a spell on me or something! _Then something caught her eye, a light coming from under the bed. She bent down to check and saw a treasure chest under the bed. She dragged it out from under the bed. Bright, blue light was shining from inside it. Kino broke the lock with a metal thingy she found in the room, opened the chest and found a smaller treasure chest inside. She broke the lock of the chest, opened it and found yet a smaller chest. This went on an on making Kino's patience run short. Until she open the smallest but final treasure chest. When she opened it, the bright light shown furiously, covering the whole room, that Kino had to cover her eyes. When the light finally dimed out, Kino opened her eyes, only to find the chest was empty.

"What the what!?" She exclaimed as she kicked the chest out of anger. _What a complete waste of my time and energy! _Just then, a blue door appeared on the wall. "Heh? Where did that come from? Well it may be my ticket outta here." With a deep breath, she opened the door and walked through it.

She found herself out in the forest again, except it was daytime and the creepy house nowhere to be seen.

"Free at last!"

Then she started walking and came across a small house made of straw. _Interesting._

"Hey! Who are you?"

_To be continued_

Please tell me what you think. But please be nice…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back! Yeah I had some issues to take care of, but it's all good now. This Chapter's gonna have both cartoon and anime in it. Please let me inform you that this is my second fanfic (The first being a one-shot) so please bear with me. Enjoy!**

…...

Chapter 2

She looked around to see who asked that, but saw nobody. But something else caught her eyes. A door on a tree? As if one could open it and go inside the tree.

_Hmm…I wonder if the door's just a decoration and why it is or if the tree is actually hollow. Well, only one way to find out._

Kino walked to the tree, grabbed the door knob and turned it to open the door. The tree was actually hollow and dark, she couldn't see a thing. But she couldn't get rid of her curiosity, she just had to find out if there was anything inside. She walked through the door and entered the tree. She continued walking but didn't seem to reach the end of the tree, which was weird since she took several steps forward and the tree wasn't that wide from the outside view.

Suddenly a bright yellow light shone in the tree and all she could do was close her eyes from the blinding light. After a while, she opened them and the bright light was gone. But something was different, no, everything was different! The forest was gone and she found herself in a completely different place. It was a desert, with the scorching sun so hot, as if it was mocking her for intruding the area. Then she spotted a town not far from where she was, probably in an oasis. Kino decided to go there and ask whoever where she was. As she walked there she passed by a stand full of various items and a short man, wearing Indian clothes, singing loudly in a weird voice,

"_Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_Hop a carpet and fly to another Arabian night!_

_Arabian nights like Arabian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons_

_A fool of his guard could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes!"_

"Where am I?" Kino wondered aloud.

"You're in Agrabah, my dear" replied a voice.

"Who said that!?" Kino asked, moving her head from side to side quickly.

"Up here."

Kino looked up and there was young woman hovering above her. She had pink hair and purple eyes. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties and was wearing some light blue, long sleeved dress, reaching her feet. She also had blue wings.

"Who are you?"

"I am your guide and will help you find your family through dimension jumping. Oh, I'm also your fairy godmother," she said joyfully like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Guide...dimension jumping? ...Fairy godmother!?"

"I see you're more surprised at the fairy godmother part than the dimension jumping. Considering the fairytale world where you come from, that's strange."

Kino was still looking at her dumbstruck. The fairy godmother noticed this.

"Ok, that's enough staring. Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Estelle godmother. Now, we've got no time to waste! Follow me, I'll show you the door to your next destination."

"What? We're already leaving, then why did I come here in the first place?"

"To get your attention, I tried talking to you in the forest, but you wouldn't listen to me. In fact, the moment when you released me from the treasure chest, but you completely ignored me, how cruel!"

Kino sweat-dropped at her whining and then replied,

"But I didn't hear or even SEE you at all! How did you even become my fairy godmother anyway when I just released you from that treasure chest?"

"It's called destiny, dear. You were supposed to find me. We're meant for each other!" She exclaimed while spinning around in the air with so much enthusiasm that Kino had to sweat-drop at this.

"Though the magic association can be unfair sometimes, locking me up in that treasure chest until somebody finds me. How cruel! Anyway, we've got no time to lose, come on, follow me!"

"Wait a minute! You're ok with people seeing you?"

"Oh, whoops! Almost forgot, I can change size so you can carry me wherever you go."

A bracelet with some sort of opaque, blue, star-shaped jewel on it appeared on Kino's wrist and Estelle shrunk in size to fit in it.

"Ok, go north until you see a blue house," said Estelle before entering the jewel. Kino did as she was told and walked to the north until she found herself in front of a blue house.

"Uh, fairy godmother, I'm here."

Estelle popped out of the bracelet still in her tiny form, said

"Good! Now go behind and you'll find the door to our next destination!" and went back into the bracelet.

Kino went to the back of the house and found a shiny door.

"Well, here goes nothing." And with that she opened the door and entered through it.

After a few seconds of flashing light, Kino opened her eyes only to see-

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kino screamed as she was face to face with some giant white, _terrifying, _bear with blue crystal thingys on its back and it was just centimeters away from her. Its roaring wasn't helping the situation either.

"Lock return!" A boy with black hair and teal eyes called and the huge bear turned into blue dust and disappeared into a cylinder case he was holding.

Kino, still in shock exclaimed, "W-what was that?!"

"That was Lock, my monsuno," the black-haired boy replied.

"What's a monsuno?"

A guy with brown skin and dread locks and a head sock replied, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No."

"Huh, that explains your scared reaction."

"I wasn't scared! I was just surprised."

"Where did you come from anyway? It looked as if you just appeared from nowhere." This time a brown-haired boy with glasses asked.

"I came through magic door from Agraba."

"You came through a magic door," repeated the boy with glasses unconvinced.

"But it's true!"

"Yeah, and I'm the king of the world-"

"Wait, she maybe telling the truth. I sense a very different and unique energy from her," said a boy with silver hair.

"Well, if she's not an enemy, that's fine with me. I'm Chase Suno."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Kino."

"Hi, I'm Bren" said the boy with eye glasses.

"You can call me Jinja," The orange-haired only girl in the group said as she raised her hand to shake hands.

"My name is Beyal," said the silver head.

"You can call me Dax," said the dude with dread locks.

"What are you doing here, Kino?" asked Chase

"I'm looking for my family. They left me to live with my aunt when I was little and now that I'm old enough, I want to find them."

"Well that's rough, being abandoned by your own family," Dax spoke.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey maybe we can help," said Bren.

"Yeah, that'll be a good idea. But you have to show me how you got that giant bear, the mon… mons…?"

"Monsuno," completed Chase.

And so Kino followed her new friends to her new found adventure.

**To be continued….**

**That's all for now. I know I said this is a crossover for Bleach and American Dragon, but I also said there are other animes and cartoons included. So if you patiently read, we'll get there, soon. In case you were wondering the previous chapter was all about Kino's home world, the fairy tale mixed up world. It's a weird world. The fairytale she was in at that time was beautiful vassilisa (if you've read it before.) And now her fairy godmother can show her the doors to other dimensions. I didn't describe her appearance because my besty and I are putting our ideas together to produce the perfect Kino. So I guess you can imagine her how you think suits best for now, but don't worry, the cover picture will come soon. That's enough for now. Bye bye!**


End file.
